Paper Hearts
by Gallifrey Byrned
Summary: He decided to past by The Richmond's.


**A/N:** Hi. So, I got bored and did I mention that I ship Phil-harmony too because I do. And something came up and I wrote this on my way to school. I hope it's okay.

**Disclaimer: **Son, just don't.

* * *

The Richmond.

Almost all the staff who worked there knew the both of them, knew their names by heart, they who would walk hand in hand into the restaurant - he in his suit and striped tie, she in her simple black dress that he had always liked. There was nothing much about the dress, really. And that was what that made it his favourite - a simple dress that makes her personality stands out.

They would go to the Richmond's every time before and after whatever missions he was attached to and also at least once every week when he was in town to stay.

It was the first place he had brought her out to, their first dinner date together.

Coulson remembered how she invited him to watch her performance for the first time after he had saved her from Daniels. He had accepted to it instantly, nodding profusely and expressing how wonderful it will be for him to watch her play.

It was also that day that he had his heart almost exploding, anxious as he stood in front of her after her performance, trying to compose himself, "Would you like to go out for dinner with me?"

"Now?"

"Unless of course- You know- Do you- Urm... Is anyone like... waiting for you?"

Coulson remembered the first time he heard her laughter, "No. I don't have anyone waiting for me."

"Oh. So, would you like to go for dinner with me?" Coulson face-palmed himself at the memory of how silly he had been, asking her for the second time with his hands in his pockets, his voice shaking.

And then he remembered how he felt his heart skipped a beat when she said, "Yes."

Today, he stood by the glass window, staring at the corner table for two he would always reserve for just the both of them. But the table was half-occupied for the only component missing was him.

Audrey was in her simple black dress - his favourite black dress - sitting alone with a glass of red wine in her hand.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, remembering how he would always tease her about such small hands she had compared to his when they placed their palms against each other and how he would intertwine their fingers together after that. She would then study his, the scars that were left behind. She would trace the trails on his hand and sigh, "Sometimes, I wish that it could be me instead - protecting you. You've had enough battle scars, Phillip."

"It's okay. I still come back to you, don't I?"

"What if you don't?"

"I promise you," Coulson remembered how he would pull up her hand and place a soft kiss before continuing, "I will always come back to you."

He lied.

The only one lie that he knows she still believes as the truth. He knows that she tries to move on, but he remembered the words she said, "For so long after he died, everything just reminded me of him."

She still hadn't. She can't move on. But she is trying to. And he knows that because he can't either and he too, was trying.

Coulson placed a hand at the glass, wanting to reach out to her, to touch her, to hold her.

But he knows he can never do that again.

Coulson felt a tap on his shoulder, "Mr Coulson."

He turned around, surprised to see the tall, lean, brunet manager of the restaurant standing before him smiling back at him, "Ah. Royston."

"It's been quite a while since we last saw you. Why aren't you with her?"

Coulson kept silent. If it wasn't for the cars that passed by, he would have heard his heart shattering, "I can't. You know my job, Royston."

"But this is the first time she had been here since last year. What happened?"

"It's the first time I came since last year too. I was just thinking of passing by. I really hadn't expected her to be here."

"Something happened to the both of you?"

"No," Coulson lowered his head, "Just me."

"No elaborations?"

"I can't." Coulson turned his head to look at her again, "She's lonely."

"She is."

"You can sit down with her if you want. Talk to her. Keep her company."

"I don't think I can-,"

"Please," Coulson realised he was begging to the man before him, "Can you do it for me?"

The man nodded.

"Also," Coulson held the man's arm when he was about to turn around, "can you get me her bill? I'll wait here."

"Yes, sir."

"You can't tell her that I'm here, do you understand?"

"Why?"

"Sit down with her and talk to her. You'll know why."

Royston nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Miss Nathan?"

"Yes?" Audrey looked up, shocked to see a man standing before her, "Royston. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Ms Nathan." Royston smiled back at the sweet face, "I was wondering how have you been. It's been a long time since we last saw you here."

"Oh, I'm fine." She let out a laugh, "Sit with me, Royston."

"Thanks, Ms Nathan." Royston pulled out the chair for himself.

"Please, it's Audrey."

"Are you alone, Ms Nathan?"

"It's Aud- Never mind." She took a sip of her wine, "And... yeah. I'm alone."

"Where's Mr Cou-,"

"He uh," Audrey interjected, "He had passed."

"Passed?"

"Away."

Oh, Royston understood.

"I'm sorry, Miss Nathan."

"It's okay. His job. It's dangerous. Sooner or later, I still have to deal with it in the end."

"I suppose I can keep you company for tonight?"

"I would actually appreciate that, Royston."

Royston held up his hand, calling out for one his waiters to get him a wine glass, needing a drink for himself, "Do you want to talk about him?"

Audrey scoffed, "Nothing to talk about, really. The New York invasion took so many lives."

"He was killed in the New York invasion?"

Audrey nodded, "It's okay. It's not only I have lost someone."

Audrey settled down her glass of wine before sighing, "I miss him, Royston. I really do."

"It's okay, Ms Nathan." Royston sat up straight, "Aren't you going to eat something?"

"It's okay."

"You really should. Anyway, your bill is taken care of." Royston tried to convince her.

"By who?"

"I don't know. There was a lady, her name was Simmons."

Audrey let out a small laugh, "SHIELD. Still taking care of me."

* * *

Coulson stood by the window, his heart aching, wanting to take back the position he had insisted the man to replace. To observe her finish her meal, to hear her voice again, to see her smile. Up close, just right before him. But he knows it was never going to happen again.

"Thank you for the company, Royston."

"It's okay, Ms Nathan." Royston sat back, slotting his fingers into his left breast pocket, pulling out her bill that was folded into the shape of a heart, placing it on the opened bill folder he had placed at the corner of their table, "This is for you. I always see Mr Coulson do the same for you and I thought you might like it."

Audrey could not help but to hold back the tears that started to form, crystallizing her brown eyes, a sad smile making an appearance, "Thank you, Royston."

"Can I send you home, Ms Nathan?"

"It's okay."

"I insist." He would have added that he did it in favour of a friend but he held himself back an instead Royston held out a serviette.

Audrey took it from his hands gently, wiping away her tears that started to spill from the corner of her eyes, "I'd appreciate that."

* * *

Separated by a transparent border, Coulson silently wished it could have been him who had held out his hand instead, not to offer her the serviette, but to wipe away the tears to be the one to give his paper folded-heart instead.

He would have written something silly in it for her to read like he always does but he knows he couldn't do it anymore. He won't be able to witness the laughter that will come after it, he won't be able to witness how her brown eyes will light up anymore.

Coulson balled his palm that was resting on the window, taking a deep breath in as he whispered the phrase that he would have written in that paper heart, "Happy anniversary."

* * *

**A/N:** You know, I really hope Coulson gets back to his cellist because I really want them to. So, I hope you liked this! ^^


End file.
